The Unexpected Travel
by zoteria
Summary: When the cousins Jay and Lyn went to a party in the woods they never thought that stumbling downhill would get them to Middle-Erath, but it did. Now they both have to learn to survive in this different world and to deal living under the roof and the watchful eyes of the Elvenking and his progeny, while fighting to not change the outcome of the battle, that is if they both survive..
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first TLTR - TH that I ever write, so please don't flame me! This occurred to me when I was re-watching The Hobbit Battle of The Five Armies, and I thought " _what if..._ " and here is what I come with! I really hope you like it! I don't have a beta-reader so all mistakes are mine! another thing, English is not my main language.**

 **I hope you'll like it and I'll wait you thought in review form!**

 **This will be a ffc with the following couples:**

 **ThranduilxOC**

 **TaurielxKili**

 **LegolasxOC (Friendship)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Steps could be here getting near the room, and a minute later the door was throw open and in the door frame stood a tall redhead smiling.

"Jay!" she shouts at the other girl in the room, startling her in the process. "Guess who's here?!"

The dark hair young girl was thrown out of her deep thoughts, looking with black wide eyes at the redhead, from her spot in the bed, letting her book slip away from her loose fingers.

"Lyn, bloody hell, what's wrong with you?!" Jay complains picking up the book from the floor, her brow furrowed.

"Gee, don't be so enthusiastic" Lyn roll her pretty brown eyes, and saunter down to the side of the bed still smiling. "Aren't you happy to see me? One should think that after nine month given or taken you would be happy to see your own kin"

"Well, yes, I suppose" Jay said, sitting up in the bed and marking the page of the book were she has left it. "But I'm gonna live here permanently so we see each other pretty much almost every day, so why the hurry?"

Lyn pout, but she thought that her little cousin was right. After all Jay was going to live with them for the rest of high school, in the United State, with Lyn's family. She has seen her little cousin only in the summer breaks because she has lived in Latin-American all her life and Lyn never went for a visit because she has never has bother to get a passport to travel. And now that the only family who she gets along of them all was living with her, she has no reason to do so.

"Well anyway, I just came back from shopping for the summer break, and guess what?" she ask excitedly, almost bouncing in the place, her eyes twinkling.

"Er- you get a lot of dresses?" she answer slowly, and with not real intention of guessing at all.

"Seriously" Lyn said, rolling her eyes. "You so should be more interested in cloth and makeup now that you are fourteen years old, is time to leave the books aside for a bit and get to be a girl" she admonish.

"Yeah, not gonna happen buddy" the dark hair girl answer, getting up and testing her muscles that hasn't been use in quite a few hours. "I love my books, and that's all I need to be happy, thank you very much!"

"That's what you say now, but wait until you get a bit older and start get interest in guys, and dating, then you'll need my help because you would not know what to wear" the redhead said, nodding and with a faraway look in her eyes, like if she could see the future.

"Yeah- not in this life time, let me be ignorant of that unfortunate fate for the time begin" she shudder, her mind couldn't imagine herself with a girly pink dress and giggling like a dunderhead flirting with a boy. It simply couldn't compute in his mind eye.

She wasn't like that, her style was more bookworm, staying at home reading or watching TV shows or movies, dressed in comfortable cotton pants, jeans or leggings and t-shirt two sizes bigger, with snarky phrase or bands names, or even a design of one of her favorite things. By shoes flats or converse; her hair was always in a bun or braid, out of her face. Completely opposite to her older cousin, who use dresses, skirts, and short with shirts that actually fitted her curvaceous figure. With her lovely natural red hair in curls and her red plump lips always smiling, she was the one that caught the attention of every boy, of course the fact that she was eighteen years old, and has a curvaceous body and a bright personality didn't help to diffuse the attention.

"Nonsense! You'll see!" Lyn dismiss her comment. "Anyway! What are you doing today?" she asks curiously. "And please don't tell me your reading because that'll not do"

"No mother, I didn't plan on reading this evening" she told her cousin sarcastically rolling her eyes. Then turn looking into her bag that was beside the bed and took out a box. "I was planning to watch the Hobbit, two and three part" the smile on her face was brilliant. "Care to join me?"

"OMG! You didn't!" Lyn scream jumping in the bed squealing. "I was so looking forward to watch it! I couldn't go to the theaters and haven't had the time to buy it" she said standing and strutting toward the TV and Blu-ray in the new room of the younger girl. "And this is why _you_ are my favorite cousin!"

Jay smirk at her enthusiasm cousin, she was the one to introduce the redhead to the world of The Lord of The Rings, and The Hobbit respectively, and have her become a fan of the series so much that when they were together during vacation they usually have a night marathon of it, with others movies of course. But between the two girls, the dark head one was the geek, knowing a few words in Sindarin and almost has memorize all the scenes of the entire movie series.

"You are so gonna cry" was all Jay said while putting the movie in the Blu-ray and taking the control to her bed.

"No! No spoilers! Or I'll make you regret it!" Lyn scream taking her hands to cover her ears. "Now let me get something to eat and then we start!" and with that she run out the door and to the kitchen, creaming. "Wait for me! Don't you dare put that until I'm back!"

#

#

#######

#

#

"OMG! NO!" Lyn wail drying her eyes and nose with a napkin, her eyes were bloodshot and puffy same as her nose that was color red. "How could this shit have ended like this?! It's not fair! They should have stay together and have a bunch of children to annoy everyone!"

"I know" was all Jay said, looking more composes than her friend and family, the only signal of her distress was the barely red eyes, and watery nose. After all she already has seen the movie many times before. "It still gets to me no matter how many times I've watch it"

"Oh, God! How do you do it?" she of course was talking about the last two scenes between Kili and Tauriel, and the way it ended.

"I'm a masochist, that's how" she said half kidding. "The first time I saw it I went to sleep crying like a babe, the other times were as hard as the first but I manage to not cry that much" she finish putting away the movie and turning off the TV. "Man this is depressing"

"Let's gonna get some Ice-cream, I need something to lift my spirit" the girl said standing up and moving toward the door, with her cousin following her step right behind.

"I agree"

#

#

#######

#

#

"Jay!"

And again the door of the room belonging to the dark hair girl was throw open suddenly with force, while an annoying high pitched voice call for the occupant that had been sleeping until that moment.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you woman?" Jay growl from between the blankets glaring, half sleep to the intruder.

"Get up you lazy bear! I got wonderful news!" she sings song turning on the lights of the dark room and opening the curtains to let the sun in. "You have to stop making your room look like Batman's cave" she add once the room was well lighted.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want with my room, now what's this about some news?" she asks rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out of it and to block the intense light. She was grumpy in the mornings were the day before it had been a late night, or early morning more like.

"Now, now nothing of your grumpiness" she admonished like a mother trying to wake up a child who doesn't want to go to school. "One of my friends, Oliver, has invited us to go to a gathering at his parent cabin in the woods this weekend!" she all but squeal.

It took a few minutes for her brain to decipher what she was talking about, and that only mean that the guy she fancy was invited and she was dragging her sorry person to keep her company and to get her parents to let her go without a thought, beside she knew that the invitation wasn't for the both of them, only for the older girl and the redhead was making her attend the thing if she want it or not. Not that she wants, she hate parties, especially when she didn't know no-one.

"Argg!" Jay groans falling into the pillow, looking at the ceiling with a sour face, and a bit of a pout. "Blimey"

"Ah? No complains?" Lyn smirk at her cousin.

"No point, the faster I agree the faster you leave me alone to sleep some more" with that, she look at her best friend that was also her family, and wave her hand dismissively. "Leave me" she said in her best impression of the Elvenking.

"Ha, ha very funny" Lyn roll her eyes. "We leave this afternoon, so get your sorry ass of that bed and pack some clothes and no books this time; you have to socialize from time to time" and with that she turn and left humming to herself happily.

#

#

#######

#

#

Jay look distractedly to the trees, lost in her own thoughts while listening to music in her MP3, walking through the road of stone that lead to the dock a few miles away from the ruckus that was the cabin and the little fire they have started to eat around and dance the popular song of the day. She wasn't into it at all, so when nobody was looking she skulks away from all the older teenagers and made her way to a solitary and quiet place, name it the dock. She wasn't worry about Lyn because the guy she fancy apparently like her back and both were chummy back there, making eyes to one another and locking lips. She shudders just by thinking about it.

She was already half away there walking at her leisure pace when she felt someone bumping against her shoulder making her stumble and drop her precious MP3 with headphones into the floor, Jan glare at the back of the person.

"Hey!" she exclaims annoyed. But then pause when she recognize bouncy red curls. "Lyn?" she asks surprise, especially when she could distinguish sobs coming from her normally cheerful cousin. "Hey, wait up!"

Jay scream and run after her cousin, more alarmed now that she saw her running blindly and getting out of the path of the road. The sun hasn't set yet, so the dark hair girl could still see more or less clearly the older girl that is until she suddenly disappears with a startled scream. Even more worried now, she run faster calling her cousins and out of nowhere the ground under her foot vanish and she was tumbling down a hill, curing all the way down.

"Urg…" Jay groan getting up slowly after checking mentally that nothing of importance was broken. "Bloody hell" she cursed feeling her sore body.

"Jay?"

A watery voice call the dark hair girl, that turn to see that her cousin was sitting in the forest floor, her black blue jeans were broken in the knees, same as the forest green shirt she was wearing, and all over herself was grass and dirt including the hair that in that moment look like a bird nest; Jay could only imagine that her black leggings and lavender jumper and hair were the same.

"Lyn? Are you alright? What happen and why were you crying?" the younger girl asks, getting closer to her cousin and kneeling beside her to check for any injury.

At her question, the red hair girl started to cry again, saying between sobs that she has go to the bathroom for a moment after a little fight with Jake the guy she like, and when she has come back Lyn has founding making out with another girl. Her young cousin was scandalize and angry at this.

"And when I ask him why he would do that to me when we obviously has been together for some time" she pause to take a breath and sob a little more. "He said that I wasn't wort it, and that he would not spend his time with someone that only whine all the time, complaining about romantic stuff" here her voice crack and she start crying with force.

"That asshole!" Jay mutter under her breath even more angry than before, but then turn her attention to her cousin, hugging her as best as she could to give her the comfort that the girl obviously need, even if she was feeling awkward and out of place, touching others wasn't exactly something she do often.

It took more or less half an hour later to calm the older girl, and by that time the sun was almost gone from the sky, and the forest start to feel heavy, unnerving the dark hair girl to no end. There was a bit of mist and everything has a cold feel to it that usually happens in the early mornings.

"Come let's go to the cabin and call a taxi then we can go home and you can forget that this day ever happen, for now at least" Jay said, looking around them for the correct path to go back, but realizing she couldn't remember where it was, nor could recall the trees begin that big or that form for that matter. And that just make the uneasy feeling drop hard in her stomach. It looks… ancient, was the only word she could think to name it with.

"Jay? What's wrong?" Lyn stop her steps to look at her, confuse because she wasn't making any attempt to get out of the forest and back to camp. Actually she was eyeing the forest with confusion and suspicious. "Why are you watching the trees like they would go out of their way a bite you?"

"Because… for all that I know, it may as well do" she said slowly, getting near the redhead, but with her eyes in the incredible tall and massive trees. "Don't you think that maybe this place look different from the woods of the cabin?" she asks tentatively.

"What? Did you hit your head too hard in the fall?" the red hair asks giving the smaller one a look as if wondering for her sanity.

"No, but just look around and tell me this don't look different" she signal around for her to look at. "It may be that I really hit my head hard, or maybe that I really didn't pay much mind to my surrounding it wouldn't be the first time" shrugging she look around again but in the inside she knew that that wasn't it, it was a different place, it didn't matter that logic dictate that it was not possible.

Rolling her eyes and with just getting home in her mind Lyn turn to do what her little cousin has told her to do, and observe the woods and his trees, she was expecting the normal somewhat tall and slender trees that the cabin was now for having around, but what she see wasn't it. No, this trees were bigger, ticker and taller, and they look older, the floor has grass and a few flowers she didn't remember has seen before, and the air feels different too, clear than theirs but if has a feel of something that unnerve her and makes the hair in her body to stand on end. Her heart start beating fast and a fear start festering in her stomach like a heavy rock.

"What are the probabilities of us tumbling down a hill and suddenly end in another realm?" Lyn asks with incredulity and trying to keep as calm as possibly but looking nervously around them.

"Well that definitely happen to the Pevensies, why not us?" she reasoned looking as far as she could to the top of the immense trees. She may be looking like this was nothing out of the ordinary, a walk in the park, in reality she was freaking out a bit.

"This is not fucking Narnia for fucks sake!" the redhead exclaim, turning to frown and glare at the little girl. For the curses she was spilling out the dark hair girl knew she was probably over the rim of going into a full blow panic. "We can't suddenly be transported into God knows where! This doesn't happen in real life! It's not possible!"

"Well we may as well start searching how to get out of these woods, and find some civilization that could tell us where exactly are we, and to stay for the night" she commented trying to feel where was the light breeze coming from. After a few minutes in silence from her part, because Lyn was muttering to herself, she could pinpoint the exact route. "That way, Lyn" pointed to somewhere to their right side.

#

#

#######

#

#

"God, are we there yet? I don't think I could walk in this boots anymore" Lyn complain loudly, stumbling slightly with some roots. Her somewhat high heels boots weren't exactly something to go in a stroll to the woods.

"I wouldn't know seeing as we really don't know where we are going… except out of this forest that is" was the answer the redhead got from the little girl who has been guiding them all that time.

"I wonder if we are going in the right direction" Lyn muses aloud looking everywhere, fortunately they have found what look like a path made by someone.

"Who knows? By the way… haven't you notice that instead of getting darker is actually getting lighter? like instead of begin night here is really early morning" the dark head girl said, distractedly.

"Is it? I really didn't notice 'cause you know I was too occupied feeling my feet in pain and trying not to go crazy from the sudden change of scenery" she said sarcastically, cursing again when stumbling against another root.

"No need to be snappish Lyn I know is not easy to take in if you have forgotten I'm stuck here with you too" she replies rolling her eyes and was going to add something else when a strange noise distract her from it. "Now shush!"

"What? Whose begin snappish now? And don't shush me, I'm the older here missy" she complain glaring at her little cousin intending to give her reprimand for it, when she was interrupt again.

"Be quiet!" Jay demand looking around nervously.

"Now Jayden Rowan Rogers, don't you dare take that tone with me!" Lyn shouted angry of the entire walk around in the forsaken forest and her cousin attitude.

"Shut up Ethelyn!" Jay said angrily covering her cousins' mouth with her hand, and trying to find from where the noise was coming from because it was getting near them pretty fast for her liking. "Don't you hear that?" she hissed.

Lyn pause surprise for her cousin using her full first name and then because of the other thing she say, and start to listening carefully for something that would be out of place in the forest that she could tell. For the first minutes neither could hear anything strange beside the rustle of the wind between the tall trees, but then when Lyn was going to reprimand Jay for scaring her that way, they both hear a different sound, like if some big animal was dropping to the floor and walking toward them.

"I think we should start running… like now, right now" Lyn said, frightened, when the dark hair girl didn't move an inch and look to be freeze in the spot she jolter her out of her state with a hard shake in the shoulders. "Now Jay!" she shouts.

With that both start running has hard and as fast as they could following the path of the road, with Lyn ahead of Jay, both now scare shitless hearing whatever was that was getting near by the second coming closer and emitting some kind of strange wail, that soon was follow by many others. They could barely run straight without trip with the roots, but that didn't stop them, their hearts racing and almost bursting out their rib cages.

"Oh, God! We are going to die!" Lyn cry out, starting to feel desperate because both could hear it getting closer and closer. And it didn't sound like they were any friendly; at least it didn't feel like it.

"Shut up and keep running!" was the breathless response of Jay, whose legs were shorter and she wasn't at all in good built to running for long periods of time. She couldn't keep up like that for much longer.

"Jay don't stay behind-" Lyn start to say turning to look at her cousin that look ready to faint, and doing that she got a good look at what was chasing them, and couldn't held back a scream.

There dropping from the trees and charging toward them were the bigger spiders that she has ever seen, bigger than a wolf, more or less the size of a full grown bear or bigger she wasn't sure and wasn't planning in staying to figure it out anytime soon.

"They're spiders! Like big fuck up mutant spiders!" the red head shout and start to sob, the panic and fear finally catching up to her and their situation.

" _Spiders_? As in _The_ _Hobbit,_ type of spiders?" Jay said alarm, fear creeping into her and making her already tired muscles work harder.

Lyn was about to say something when the sudden scream of Jay make her turns around again, and she look with horror as one of the massive spiders has the little girl trapped by the ankle with a tick spider-web rope, and was begin drag toward the horrendous creature.

"Jay! Help! Somebody!" Lyn shouts sobbing and trembling like a leaf in the wind. "Anybody! Please!" grabbing a large wooden stick she charges against the giant thing trying that it leaves her cousin go.

"No Lyn! Go! Run!" Jay said, but follow her order she scream the spider has sink his jaws in her right leg at the lower part.

Just when the redhead was throw back by one of the spiders and land hard in the floor of the woods, an arrow came from between the trees and embedded in the spider making it squeal and let go of the little girl, and that one was follow by many others and suddenly the two modern girl were suddenly surrounded by tall and agile people dressed in earthly colors be it brown, green and such, armed with swords and bow and arrows, and start to fight against the spiders, just like in the movie of The Hobbit.

Lyn was sitting in the dirt looking at them kill all the six spiders in matters in complete shock, feeling like she was watching it from a very far away, as if she wasn't present at all. Meanwhile, Jay was made a little ball in the grass breathing erratically and trying to make sense of what was happening around her. In a matter of minutes the group of strangers have destroy all the spiders in the vicinity and were talking between themselves in a language that the dark hair girl recognize vaguely as Sindarin, one of the language of the Elves.

"What are two humans doing in these woods?" one of the tall people asks Lyn in a beautiful cadence his intense light blue-grey eyes fixed on the shocked female with red hair.

Lyn blink owlish and slowly look up at him like just now she has notice them there, and for strange that it be, the one thing her brain registered was that they were all beautiful and they all has pointy ears.

"Uh?" was the only intelligent thing she could muster, still in kind of a shock.

"Legolas" a fair and beautiful auburn hair elleth call to the tall and long hair man with the light blue-grey eyes. "This one was bite by the spiders; I don't think she has much time" this certainly got the red hair human attention.

"Jay?" she whisper quietly and confuse, but they all hear her clearly with their kin senses.

Legolas the tall blond man give order to the others to help get the redhead woman to the woodland realm, while he approach the little thing that was the other human; he could clearly see her injure leg, and that she was sweating and trembling with spasm, she could not be older than twelve human years he assume. Getting down he inspect her and notice that her skin was starting to turn cold, her bleary black eyes were unfocused but could manage to center on him.

"I'm dying… am I not?" her words were low and kind, like the strength was leaving her and in her eyes he could see that she has already accepted her fate. Even as a solitary tear roll down her pale cheek.

"No today" Legolas said kindly to the little girl, before picking her up in his arms and then giving orders to retreat.

The last thing Jay was conscious about before fainting from the pain was the strength of the arms of the blond man that smell of grass, wood and something earthly with another essence that was just him, and that he has pointy ears.

The world has just spun around 360 grades. That was for sure.

* * *

 **So this was it! I hope you have like it! and please let me some reviews to know what you think about it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second chapter, I really hope to get some reviews and many opinions about it! :3**

 **This will be a ffc with the following couples:**

 **ThranduilxOC**

 **TaurielxKili**

 **LegolasxOC (Friendship)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The first thing that Lyn was aware of it was of the comfy bed under her tired body, it was warm and it smell of flowers and honey, she certainly didn't want to get up and deal with all the chores that she have to do; and beside that awful dream she has last night wasn't at all satisfactory, well it was actually more of a nightmare than a anything else. It actually gives her chills just to think about it. But that was just a dream and now the only thing that she has to worry about was that day… she and her cousin Jay would be going to the party in the cabin for the weekend and she could spend some time with Jake… except… expect she has already been at the cabin with the dark hair girl, had a confrontation with Jake that ended in her begin hurt, in tears, and running into the woods toward the dock and has stumble against someone that she found out later was her little cousin, and both has tumble downhill and from there apparently transported to somewhere else… were they were attacked by the spiders… Jay begins hurt and promptly saved by beautiful humanoid creatures with pointy ears.

With that though in her mind, she bolt out of the comfort of the bed and look wildly around for any sign of her best friend and family. But found none. Instead her bright light brown eyes look at the magnificent room and she couldn't help admired it, everything from the four posted bed carved out of wood with an impressive woods with elks carve into it, the fine cloth of silk of the bed she was resting upon, to the other furniture's in the place be it the large wardrobe and the commode with the beautiful carved mirror, to the walls of wood surrounding the place. Every single thing was carefully made and has a delicate feel to it yet you could see that it was no mere work of a commoner, no this was made for royalty or so she thought.

Once more she scan the room and this time found two door, one to the right and one right ahead, cautiously she get up testing her legs to see if it would work, once she was sure that her legs will hold she walk slowly to the nearer door, somewhat registering that she was wearing a long sleeve down to the knees dress that could pass for a nightgown, and found out to be a bathroom bigger than the one back at home, with a tub that was embedded in the floor made of stone and that look quiet deep, in there were wood cupboards with many liquid bottles she guess were soap and such. Turning around she went out of that room and back to where the bed was, now to her surprise the bedroom wasn't empty as she has left it, no, inside was the auburn she-elf that has come with the group that saved them. The thing is that now that she thought about it, she couldn't recall who she has gotten in that place or in the room for that matter.

"Greetings" her melodious voice was as she remembers, so was she for that matter.

Long straight auburn hair falling down her back with skin as pale as ivory, and bright green eyes holding great intelligence. Tall, slender and very agile, with the rights curves in the correct places. She was built to be a huntress.

"Er… Hello?" was all Lyn could muster, she have to be very careful treating with these people, and pointedly ignore the part of her brain telling her that she look just like one of the character of her favorite movie.

"My King has order a meeting with you and your kin, but seen as you're the only one awake it must have to be just you, for now" the auburn hair woman said, looking slightly curious about the guest, but not letting anything she would want to asks pass her lips, especially about the strange cloth the both have been wearing.

"Your King?" Lyn's mind was racing, if what she was thinking was remotely possible then she has to know, because the ' _King_ ' in her head she thought were referring to would needed to be faced with careful thinking. "I'm sorry for begin rude, but could you please tell me where am I? And your name?" seeing the she-elf turning her head lightly to the side, the redhead hurry to add. "My name is Lyn, by the way"

"This is the Woodland Realm, some know it as Mirkwood" the she-elf said slowly but not unkindly, and then adds. "And my name is Tauriel, I'm Capitan of the guard of my King Thranduil"

Lyn felt her face go a bit pale, and she has to fight against a faint that was starting to spread. She has been right in her assumption… the ancient forest, the giant spiders trying to kill them, the tall and gorgeous people with pointy ears; If Jay would have been there she probably would have told her that same thing that was running wildly in her head: _they ended in Middle-Earth_.

"Ah" came her reply, her brain working now double time to try and think about what to say to the Elvenking and everyone else, for that matter, and hope that Jay didn't blow up what she could come up with. "Does the King require my presence now? As in, right now?"

"Yes, lady Lyn" Tauriel observe the emotions cross the young girls face, elation, anxiety, fear to finally rest in nervousness and apprehension. "Do not fear my lady, if you didn't do anything wrong to harm us, there would not be any reason for my King to harm you or you kin" She try to calm the girl, and this appear to have effect to some extent, the human was still nervous.

"Thank you, Tauriel, for your kindly words" Lyn said trying to remember how they talk in the movies and mirroring it as better as she could.

"You probably should put something more appropriate to see the King" The Captain of the guard said, eyeing her nightgown pointedly. And just watch the strange girl open a drawer near to her and take out a dress, a green one that have gold tread all over the rims of the hem of both arms, neck and feet and fix her hair in a loose braid.

"Wait!" she exclaim when they were walking down one of the impressive corridors. "How is my cousin doing? I can barely remember anything but that she was hurt somehow by those blasted spiders"

"The only thing I can tell you is that she is still alive" Tauriel said, turning in one of the tunnels and keeping going with the human hot in her heels. "The entirely of her condition would be reveal to you by the King himself"

They were silent the rest of the way to what Lyn suspect was the throne room; Meanwhile she was thinking about what to tell the king, and how to act in front of him, so she start to recall all she has learn of him. King Thranduil, son of late King Oropher, has been living since the late war within his realm borders, isn't too happy about intruders and outsiders in general, so he won't be too thrilled about her and Jay stumbling into his domain. Wonderful she thought depress, he would probably toss her to one of his dungeons and let her rot until she was an old woman and probably die there. In a little part of her brain a voice told her to stop with the drama, a voice that sound suspiciously like Jay, and like when she was stress or didn't want to listen to reason, she ignored it and keep pondering about her on coming doom. That is until they reach the throne room.

' _Here comes nothing_ ' the redhead girl thought grimacing. ' _Dungeons, here I come_ '

#

#

#######

#

#

Jay frowns at the ray of light that was making her wanting to go to sleep practically impossible, why? Oh, why did she let her door unlock for Lyn to get in and disturb her peace? She promise herself that next time the door would be under lock and key; for now moving under the pillows was her best move to escape the brilliance of the light, but when attempted to moves pain shot all over her body making her curse in two language, while trying to breath without passing out from the intense soreness she was experiencing. It clearly wasn't enough.

#

#

#######

#

#

Next time she was conscious again her confusion was less than the first time she wake up, but the pain was still there, piercing as before but somehow dulled… it was as if her own blood was burning hot fire and she could feel her muscles contract against it, making her breathing somewhat difficult, beside she feels as if someone has put a hot iron bar in the lower part of her right leg. When trying to move her arms to get the blankets off but discover that her body was too weak to lift even a single finger, groaning in desperation, because she was feeling like someone was suffocating her, the late dulled senses now awakening and she could not breath, Jay begin to trash in the soft bed, panicking even more when discovering that she couldn't talk and everything just start to hurt at a new level.

In somewhere down all of that Jay has open her eyes without noticing and suddenly she was looking into the most magnificent light blue-grey eyes that remind her of the sky in the light of dawn… and somehow knew that she has seen them before, but couldn't recall it. He was saying something, but for her life she could not make out the words, his touch on her skin was cold and soothing to her frying nerves, slowly taking the hot burning pain away with every touch.

For what seems like hours the process continue steady but working, until she could somewhat made out that he wasn't talking, it was more of a singing, and it wasn't even in English for that matter. Her stare stray looking around the room as if she was coming back from a feverish fever and were slowly getting all of her senses back… finally she settle again on him, of beautiful features and… pointy ears? Confusion marred all her thought. But it kind of suits him, she thought carelessly.

' _I like your pointy ears, they're pretty… it just like an Elf_ ' Jay thought, smiling slightly, before exhaustion consumes her all begins and she sunk again in the welcome void of darkness.

#

#

#######

#

#

Legolas walk through the halls of what he always known as home, he has just finish another report of his patrols in the woods, and was heading like his been doing it for the last week to the healers room where the little girl they have save eight days ago still was recovering from the injury. His father, the King, has deem them innocent for the time begin, and order to keep an eye on them for now, while the only information they have on the two human girls were what the older one has reveal to them six days ago in the throne room. Though they both knew what was said there wasn't all of it, and there was most likely more to it than meet the eye.

What was told was that they weren't from there and were traveling with a few of they own kin, friends, she call them, and suddenly got in to the forest ending lost and while trying to found a way out of it the spiders found them and everything else they already knew. Legolas and Tauriel has been on patrol and ready to go back home when they hear the sudden call for help, like any Elf would have done, they follow it making sure they all were hide and as silent as they could for it still could be a trap… it wasn't. All the team kills the monsters that were making their beloved forest sick and got the humans into their city.

From the two of them, the younger one was the one who has the most life threatening injury and they had barely got to the healers in time to save her life, since then and until yesterday she has been out cold, unconscious. The door to the healers room open and close behind him, feet moving swiftly and silently until he reach the one room he wants and there just like the days before, was the little girl sleeping peacefully without knowing what kind of ruckus she has cause yesterday and that because of her one of the healer trainee was begin destitution and delegated to guard duty for the next fifty years. He didn't really know why he even bother to come, after all they weren't related at all, and his job has ended the minute they arrive to the Healers Rooms, but he could admit that it was mostly curiosity that drives him to come back to her room.

His keen eyes observe her unusual appearance, with fair light tanned skin that looks to be from birth and not acquire from spending too much time under the scalding sun, her very dark brown hair and deep black eyes, she was something he certainly didn't see every day. When some of the ladies and women he knew some has dark hair, none he could recall has such skin tone. It was rare for a female to possess those qualities when everyone else was struggling to maintain their perfect porcelain one.

And then, there was her clothes, and odd behavior… when barely awake the day before with a fever that has makes her delirious or so the trainee had said until the Head Healer notice the mix in the medicine that provoke an adverse reaction to the spider venom in her blood, she has said the most odd words to him.

Something about his pointy ears, perhaps? Legolas thought, furrowing his brow. Ah! Now he could remember, she has said something about the lines of: ' _I like your pointy ears, they're pretty… it just likes an Elf'_ yes, that was it. It was as if she didn't know that Elves were real or that could be the dangerous mix of medicines in her system talking, but her black eyes had appear to be clear in that moment when they settle on him. But he supposes that the other option was it.

A groan from the bed alert him of the occupants awakens, he was standing against one wall with his arm cross above the chest, and keen eyes on her.

"Urgg… I feel like I've been run over by a cavern troll several times" her low and raspy voice came from the bed-covers; clearly she was talking to herself. What a curious think to say, was all that cross Legolas mind, before he makes himself aware to the human girl. This should be an interesting evening.

* * *

 **So this was it! I hope you guys has enjoy the second chapter so far! You are welcome to leave some reviews in the form of your opinion and see you next time!**


End file.
